<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghast's return by One_true_Chromosome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680516">Ghast's return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome'>One_true_Chromosome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghast's miserable life [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Magic, Multi, Past Lives, Racism, Self-Doubt, Story Arc, Teasing, Trauma, Unexpected Visitors, ant-hero, episodic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long ass time of waiting to be let out. Hobgoblin idiot Ghast is allowed to leave town with his party. During their travel to meet the country’s ruler, they run into more than they bargained for. Ghast must learn to master his abilities as a Cleric while also trying to build his relationship with his party. His party that really wish he weren’t there.</p><p>This was originally a dumb one-shot, but I'm doing more with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghast's miserable life [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghast gets up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much, I just wanted to write about this character gain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghast sat on the roof of his hotel. It had been a while since he had stopped being forced to stay inside. There was something refreshing about being able to wander the towns again. Ghast had not realised how much he missed it. Sure, the people of this town hated him, but he missed the feeling of going around. He missed wind blowing across his face while he eavesdropped what he hoped were about to become fights. He missed the privilege of being the one hobgoblin in town that everyone was somewhat afraid of but really. But most of all… he missed his comrades, he missed Quanda’s lucid habits, he missed Olen’s spells, he even missed Illa’s nagging.</p><p>Ghast laid back against the roof tiles and stared up at the sun. Suddenly, he heard his name be called to him; the hobgoblin looked down and saw a familiar looking tiefling on the ground below. Surprised, Ghast made his way downstairs and out of the front door; there, Camilla was.</p><p>“Camilla? How did you know where I was staying?”</p><p>The tiefling stood with her arms crossed and a smirk venting from her face.</p><p>“Please. What other town has a peaceful hobgoblin in it?” she said.</p><p>Ghast sighed.</p><p>“I’m not peaceful, Camilla.”</p><p>“Sure…”</p><p>The two stood looking around one another to see if there was anything to talk about.</p><p>“So…” Ghast started, “what made you want to visit?”</p><p>“I wanted to see how you were holding up as all. This event has really taken a toll on the land. Your town had it way worse than mine did, but hey, at least it kept the humans out.”</p><p>“Right. How is your town getting on?”</p><p>“It’s doing fine. We’ve been rebuilding a lot since you left. You really did do a lot for us, you know that, right?”</p><p>Ghast huffed.</p><p>“Camilla… stop this.”</p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>Camilla uncrossed her arms. Her face showing that of concern.</p><p>“You know… this! I’m not this <em>folk hero</em> that you think I am. I saved your town so I could save you, and I saved you because you were the one person who had been nice to me since my race abandoned me.”</p><p>Ghast stopped himself from continuing; he could tell that the tiefling did not want to hear it. So, with that, the hobgoblin slowly turned back to the hotel he was still ruling.</p><p>“You’re not a hero, Ghast.”</p><p>The cleric stopped.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” he said, turning back to face Camilla.</p><p>“You’re not a hero. You’re a cockroach, I could drop the most powerful planet crippling spell on you right now and you’d probably live. I get it, you’re out for yourself, that’s how it’s always going to be, but I think despite that, you do care… you just don’t like admitting it. You may not like it, but it’s the truth.”</p><p>“Camilla… I do care. I just… only care about a select few of people.”</p><p>Ghast then resumed returning to his hotel, he opened the door when her heard the tiefling speak again.</p><p>“Speaking of select few people… you been seeing Olen lately?”</p><p>Ghast let out a loud grunt.</p><p>“No. Not since I wiped out her hotel floor.”</p><p>“Shame… ooh! You should invite me over when your party is back on the move. I could get her jealous!”</p><p>“Camilla, that would be really toxic of both of us!”</p><p>“Okay… well… what if-”</p><p>“I’m not listening to this.”</p><p>As Ghast walked though his hotel’s main room, he noticed the crystal about to give him a message. There, Illa stood, giving him a look of dread like usual.</p><p>“Ghast, are you ready yet? We’re going soon.”</p><p>“Alright, alright! I just had a few distractions. Just wait a few more minutes.”</p><p>“Well then hurry up, you’re slowing us down!”</p><p>“Oh, shut it, witch.”</p><p>The two looked at each other with dead eyes.</p><p>“Just hurry up, I don’t think Olen would want to believe that you have that little enthusiasm for re-joining us.”</p><p>The hobgoblin went flustered.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>The crystal ball message shut off.</p><p>“Hey, I’m talk- oh, fuck this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Do colony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Far from Ghast's current town; a fleet is making its way across the sea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to do a bit more with this. I explaining it afterwards.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Far from the land that Ghast resided. A fleet of ships sailed across the ocean. The crew of each ship was made entirely of goblins and hobgoblins; their main ship’s captain was a rather tall hobgoblin sporting a grey beard and a left glass eye. As he looked on upon the horizon, he heard a goblin call his name.</p><p>“Dothan, we’ve got sight of land, not too far off. Should we dock?”</p><p>Dothan turned to the goblin and grinned. “It’s been a long time since we pillaged. Perhaps a few villages would us good, my boy. Don’t you think, laddie?”</p><p>“We’ve been low on grub, captain. A few cows would last us a season or two.”</p><p>“Then it is decided. Tell the others.”</p><p>The goblin stumbled down to below the deck; there he saw a group of hobgoblins that for once were not heavily armoured. In fact, their armour had been placed on the table. The goblin realised what was happening quickly.</p><p>“Really? You guys are using your armour again?” he said.</p><p>“I’m beating this asshole no matter what!” one hobgoblin yelled. “Go bother the captain, Domonic.”</p><p>Domonic sighed. “I already did. He’s ordered me to let you know that we will be arriving on land soon. Not sure when, but soon.”</p><p>The hobgoblin that was winning the gable turned her head. A smirk formed on her face. “Oh really? What country is it?”</p><p>“Fuck should I know? Just try to have most of your equipment on you <em>before</em> we get there.”</p><p>The game-winner waved her hand, shooing the little one away. “Sure, sure. I won’t need it anyway.”</p><p>“What ever you say, Donna.” Domonic spat as he made his way to the quarters where the rest of the crew would be.</p><p>Donna turned back to the two hobgoblins on her table, and by that, I mean one sitting down while the other was stud stall, glaring at her.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Doris?” she spoke. “If you want your coins back, I’ll need at least your leggings.”</p><p>Doris sighed. “I need to stop agreeing to this.”</p><p>The hobgoblin who was sat down chuckled. “You’ll win it one day.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, DoQui”</p><p>As Domonic continued his role of telling every crew member of their next stop, he heard his name be called to him. The goblin rolled his eyes, he knew what this about. Domonic opened the door to a mostly empty room; all that was inside was a mop and a skinny shirtless hobgoblin with a red beard. The skinny one clutched his arms around his waist as he began to talk in an unrecognisable tongue.</p><p>“D- Domonic. I- I see it. I see thousands of years dropped before me!”</p><p>“I don’t have time for this, Dorm, say your piece.”</p><p>Dorm stared Domonic straight in the eye. “Our race could be doomed to a forever fate. All this senseless raiding, but I see an uncertain future ahead! I see it… war, plague… manatees. It’s all there, I see… one… I don’t know who, but he is like us. Domonic… don’t go to that place. Docking here will kill us all!”</p><p>Domonic laughed. “You’re insane.”</p><p>With that, Domonic left the crazy one to himself while slamming the door, laughing to himself as he did. Dorm, however, was not too cheerful.</p><p>“In time… you’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really know where I'm going here. My transformers story is starting to stress me out a bit. I feel less compelled to write 10,000 words a chapter here so I've decided to post some DnD related stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghast meets up with his party outside town</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghast hastily walked out from his home, it was a good day for him. Finally, he was about to get back on the grid with his crew. The thought of leaving is town excited him, they were only supposed to stay for a day, yet they ended up being there for months. Now, it was finally over, and he could go.</p><p>At the edge of town, Ghast saw a familiar horned one laid against a large stone. The hobgoblin slowed down as he approached her.</p><p>“Ffffff- Ghast? Oh, hi!” the Tiefling drunkenly spoke.</p><p>“Quanda.” Ghast muttered.</p><p>“Y- you ready fffffffor fun?! You ready to… leave?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ghast crossed his arms and flopped down his head. “Out of all of us, I’m surprised you’re the first one to get up.”</p><p>“I’m out of herbs… I got nothing else… only this substance I found.” Quanda held up her hand, revealing black leaves. “I don’t know what they are, but they smell nice when grinded.”</p><p>Ghast looked at the leaves, he recognised them straight away. Ouch. Those were not something you wanted to be shoving up your nose.</p><p>“Quanda, where did you get those?” he asked.</p><p>“Some- human gave them to me. Why?” she responded.</p><p>Ghast rubbed his fingers against his face. “Those aren’t even legal in this country, please stop.”</p><p>“W- why?”</p><p>Ghast ignored her question and swiped the leaves from her hand. Quanda immediately attempted to tackle the hobgoblin, but she was too high to focus. She ran forward and wailed her fists while Ghast kept his hand on her forehead, keeping her in place.</p><p>“Give them back!” the Tiefling yelled.</p><p>“Give what back?” retorted Ghast.</p><p>Quanda stopped; her face became a blanket expression. “I- don’t know.”</p><p>Suddenly, they both heard footsteps and turned, well, Ghast turned while aiming his crossbow while Quanda just faceplanted on the floor.</p><p>“Who goes th- oh…” Ghast spat, seeing the small human in front of him.</p><p>“Can’t you at least <em>try</em> to be civil?” asked Illa as she stared into the hobgoblin’s red eyes.</p><p>“Not with you, no.” Ghast shot back.</p><p>Illa rolled her eyes before helping up Quanda. Ghast watched as Quanda brushed dirt off her trousers.</p><p>“Has she ever changed clothes?” the hobgoblin then asked.</p><p>“Have you?” snapped Illa.</p><p>“No, well- yes! I change what’s underneath my armour anyway. I er- clean my cloths regularly.”</p><p>“Once a month isn’t regularly.”</p><p>“Oh- shut it, bitch.”</p><p>All three now stood awkwardly. Ghast really wanted the cast Eternal flame on Illa, maybe even Inflict wounds, but he did not. She probably had uses, he just didn’t remember them at the moment.</p><p>“Are you three already at odds?”</p><p>Ghast’s head perked up. He’d recognise that thick accent anywhere. He watched as Olen formally walked in his general direction. The blond elf stood in front of him, that was before she delivered a quick smack to his face.</p><p>“Ow!” Ghast yelled. “What was that for?”</p><p>“Where have you been? We went back to town to get you!”</p><p>“I was packing! Not my fault you didn’t see me. I went through the market area, it’s the only place where people don’t give me weird looks.”</p><p>“We went through town centre. It’s less crowded.” Illa explained</p><p>“Yeah. Less crowded means you can actually <em>see</em> where you’re going.” Ghast retorted.</p><p>Olen slapped him again.</p><p>“Stop it. Stop disrespecting her!” the elf yelled. “Can’t we just be happy with one another for one day?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Ghast replied, lowering his head. “I’ll be good.”</p><p>Olen rubbed her face. “I’m sorry; I’m just tired. I’ve been stuck in that soiled building forever. I’m just a little restless at the moment. Sorry for hitting you.”</p><p>Ghast let out an awkward chuckle. “It’s fine. I deserve a lot more if I’m honest. But you didn’t have to stay in your room. I wouldn’t have grassed.”</p><p>“I know, but- after what happened with those party people. I don’t know, it just felt like more of a risk.”</p><p>Ghast thought back to the group of partyers that he killed and blamed on overdoses. “Yeah… what carless people they were.”</p><p>“So, remind me.” Olen continued. “What were we doing before we got stuck here?”</p><p>“I think- er… I don’t remember. Weren’t we going to meet people in that Kingdom group?”</p><p>“Those assholes?” interrupted Illa. “The ones who put that pin on me? Why would we want to meet them?”</p><p>Ghast put his fist over his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the thought of Illa’s pin and necklace. “I- I think we wanted to get them of our backs… I think. Right?”</p><p>Quanda shrugged. “Who are they again?”</p><p>Ghast sighed. “Bad people, that’s all you need to know.”</p><p>“Oh! So, we’re going to make new friends?”</p><p>“Sure. Can someone knock her out?”</p><p>The two sane women shuck their heads. Ghast flopped down his body and groaned. It had only been a few minutes and he was already fed up with all of them.</p><p>Suddenly, the group heard galloping and two horses appeared behind them pulling a cart. The cart’s door opened and another Tiefling poked her head out.</p><p>“This is your crew, Ghast?” asked Camilla.</p><p>“Yes. Don’t they look the part?” Ghast sighed.</p><p>“More than most.” Camilla chuckled. “You lot need a ride?”</p><p>Ghast looked at each member of his squad; they all seemed undecided. “I’d appreciate one. If they don’t, we could just leave them behind.”</p><p>“Hold on, we’ll take it!” Illa yelled in a slight panic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing these lot, I really do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Loss of something kind of important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghast sits in the cart while the story continues without him noticing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another addition to this... whatever this is. Done some edits to the description and tags. Writing this really does clear my head. It's become really stressing writing Transformers: Refugees. Too much to do with so little free time. I think I have an idea on what I want to do with this story, but I made need to consult some people first. Gotta know the backgrounds and stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun set over the land as the party continued their trek. Ghast was sat at the back of the carriage during the travel. With him was Illa and Quanda while Olen sat at the front with Camilla. Ghast huffed as the two he was with were having a conversation about what they had been doing throughout the last few months; Ghast did not care.</p><p>“Been working on some brews. I could probably sell this.” Illa said.</p><p>“That’s so cool! I’ve been working on some splifs.” Quanda responded.</p><p>“Oh my god. Nobody <em>fucking </em>cares!” Ghast roared before starting to breath loudly.</p><p>The two looked at him.</p><p>“Someone shit the bed this morning.” Illa said, looking away while crossing her arms.</p><p>Ghast wasn’t in the mood to argue with her. He was going to be doing that a lot once they got to where they were going, so he might as well save it for then. The hobgoblin looked at the hatch at the end of the carriage; it let him see the back of the heads of the people in front. Ghast slid to the end of the box on wheels and peeked his head through.</p><p>“Hey, ladies. How long we got?”</p><p>Camilla jumped while Olen ignored, though Ghast could see from where he was that her eyes were pretty much dead.</p><p>“Judas, Ghast. You sure you’re not a rogue?” the Tiefling spat as she regained focus on the road.</p><p>“I would consider myself proficient in stealth.” Ghast replied with a fiendish smirk.</p><p>“Not with that armer.” Olen suddenly interjected.</p><p>“What do you know? She’s alive.” Camilla joked.</p><p>“Not funny.”</p><p>Ghast looked back at Olen. She seemed utterly fed up. “What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>Olen didn’t answer. Her head remained locked in position, and it was not turning. Ghast was concerned, only a little. He did not want to annoy her if she was in a bad mood, though he did kind of want to know what the source of that mood was. He’d just got to them, so it wasn’t him making her pissed. At least that’s what he hoped.</p><p>Realising this probably was not his business, the hobgoblin slowly began to back away from the hatch before sitting back with the two inside.</p><p>“You okay?” he heard. Ghast noticed Quanda looking at him. “You seem down.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. Olen’s upset about something I think.”</p><p>“Does she need something to cheer her up? We could get her high.”</p><p>Ghast rolled his eyes. “Quanda, drugs don’t solve everyone’s problems. Besides, Olen’s too good for that stuff. You know how clean she is.”</p><p>Quanda pouted. “Well… maybe she <em>secretly </em>wants some. I don’t know. I don’t understand people who don’t think like me.”</p><p>“That makes too much sense.”</p><p>Back on the driver’s seats, Camilla glanced at Olen a few times. Each time was the same, Olen looked miserable.</p><p>“Hey, girl. What’s the matter? Seriously, you look duller than a game of cricket.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Olen spoke. “What’s cricket?”</p><p>“At least I know you can hear me.” Camilla muttered.</p><p>Olen began to rub her face before finally facing the Tiefling. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little lost at the moment.”</p><p>“What about? You can tell me. I promise I won’t tell the others.”</p><p>Olen sighed. “I’ve been locked up in this hotel for months. I’ve been practicing my spells, I even learned a few the book I read at Ghast’s but- I feel… weak.”</p><p>“Weak? Like emotionally?”</p><p>“No, physically!”</p><p>Camilla raised an eyebrow. “Hold on. You mean you’ve lost your strength? I’ve got some bred in the back.”</p><p>“Oh my gods, you’re an idiot. What I mean is… I can’t do magic! Okay?! I don’t know what happened, but over the last few days, none of my spells have been working. I think I’ve been cursed.”</p><p>“Cursed? By who?”</p><p>“I don’t know exactly. But I have an idea, those books probably did it. That red eyed twat has ruined me.”</p><p>Camilla sat up and positioned herself in a more serious stance. “Hold on. No. You don’t just blame people like that.” The Tielfing watched as Olen crossed her arms and looked away. “Shit! No wonder you’re ignoring him. I can’t believe you’d be so quick to judge.”</p><p>“What else am I supposed to think? He’s so dumb, it just makes too much sense.”</p><p>Camilla facepalmed. “Are you mentally retarded? If Ghast’s books had turned off your magic, he’d have no magic either.”</p><p>“I’ve not seen him use magic today. I think he’s lost it too; he’s just not told anyone yet. Why would he anyway?”</p><p>“Well then.” Camilla immediately forced the horses to stop.</p><p>Olen glared at the Tiefling. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Camilla simply winked before banging against the carriage’s walls. “Get out here, shitheads.”</p><p>Ghast stormed out of the cart instantly; he looked like he wanted to die.</p><p>“What’s the matter with you?” asked Camilla.</p><p>“Those two… I swear.” Ghast spat as he stormed past her. The hobgoblin stopped before looking at the two women still sat above. “Right. What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I think my darkvision is lessening. I probably ate something that I shouldn’t have.” Camilla lied. “You don’t mind using that, do you?”</p><p>Ghast sighed before casting a spell he’d been working on. Continuous flame it was called, according the book he read. The flame appeared on his hand, though it gave off no heat nor burn marks. The flame lit up, exposing the road ahead.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>“All good. Thank you.” Camilla said as she watched the hobgoblin return to the cart. “See?”</p><p>Olen didn’t answer, instead she let out a huff. Camilla started laughing before realising what she was laughing at.</p><p>“Oh… sorry.”</p><p>“Great.” Olen frowned. “Now what?”</p><p>Camilla ordered the horse to continue their move. “Well…” she said, “let’s think back a bit. When did this start?”</p><p>“This week. At the start, they just weren’t as strong as usual. My smoke cloud was thin; my fire balls were just blue orbs. But from this morning… it’s stopped.”</p><p>Camilla thought back to her magical research. She wondered if she’d seen this before. Suddenly, it hit her.</p><p>Back inside, Ghast was sat with his head in his hands. He looked at the two women with him who had recently fallen asleep. He looked at his hammer and wondered. He wondered whether he remembered how to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group stop by a cave and Ghast his observant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to post at least one thing every weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven years ago.</p><p>Ghast sat on the table as he watched his comrades in the tavern. All his friends were dancing with one another, but Ghast was not. He had no one to dance with, not only that, but he also had no idea how to dance. All he could do was sulk.</p><p>The hobgoblin was surprised when an older hobgoblin suddenly sat next to him. Ghast recognised her as Gabrianna: one of the wardens in his colony’s controlled towns. He had heard of the impact she had made of being a warden at only Twenty-one.</p><p>“You not joining them?” she asked.</p><p>Ghast shrugged. “I can’t dance.”</p><p>“You want me to show you?”</p><p>Ghast looked up, confused. “Teach me? Why?”</p><p>“So that you’re more involved, silly. You know Goblin Prime wants his troops all on the same page.”</p><p>Ghast looked back at the people dancing together. He wanted it, he wanted it a lot.</p><p>“Okay. Show me.”</p><hr/><p>Ghast leaned against the carriage that had stopped next to a steep hill. They had found a door that led inside it and Quanda wanted to loot it for herbs. Ghast was not in the mood for scavenging today.</p><p>He eyed the doorway and theorised. Probably just an old vault, he thought. He’d heard of travellers who would hide their stashes in places like this, though, this door was not well hidden. The hobgoblin’s thoughts were interrupted as Olen appeared next to him. She leaned against the wall while looking just as dead-eyed as the day before. Ghast looked at her for a moment, she looked at him; he looked away.</p><p>Ghast contemplated on if he should say anything. The hobgoblin knew his boundaries at this point, if he was going to speak to her, it would just be a polite question, nothing else. Still, she seemed like she was really frustrated, and Ghast was concerned for her. She may not see much in him, but she was his friend, and a valued member of their party. Also, she was the only person in the group who wasn’t Camilla that Ghast somewhat respected.</p><p>Ghast could admit that he had made the worst first impression to her when they met. Hitting on her, immediately complementing her ass before getting pelted with a fireball. Still, he could not deny that it was funny to remember, and it made him see that she was someone who didn’t take anyone’s shit, and he found that quite alluring.</p><p>It was odd when Ghast thought about it, but he could not deny that he had noticed that he had definitely gained some respect from her since they met. During the last town’s curfew, no one was allowed to leave their homes. Yet, Olen did, just so she could see the books that Ghast had. Sure, those books had knowledge that she craved, but Ghast appreciated the illegal side of it. Olen always came across as someone who was lawful, willing to obey the rules and do right. Yet she broke the rules, she made an illegal act of coming to his home. It may have just been for the books, but Ghast appreciated her stay, after all, she could have just taken the books and left.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a familiar scream before Quanda came into view. She leaped from the hill’s entrance with bags full of whatever before jumping into the carriage.</p><p>“Are we leaving then?!” she yelled.</p><p>Ghast looked up at her, he was confused as all hell. “What did you do?”</p><p>“I’m just… borrowing!”</p><p>Ghast then heard clattering from behind. He looked into the tunnel that the door led to and saw a battalion of rat people running towards him.</p><p>“Fuck that!” he yelled as he shot an eternal flame in the rats’ direction, burning a few but only enraging the rest.</p><p>The hobgoblin then turned to Olen, he awaited her move, yet she did no such thing. The elf leaped onto the carriage and onto the seat behind the horses.</p><p>“Olen?” said a now puzzled Ghast. “Aren’t you going to use your smoke spell and halt their vision or something?”</p><p>Olen ignored him and began to pull at the horses’ leads. Ghast looked at her. What was she doing? Did she want to leave the rest behind?</p><p>“Olen!” he yelled. “Olen! We can’t leave yet. Barmaid and Camilla are still in there.”</p><p>“Then go get them!” the elf spat.</p><p>Ghast took a step back. “Alright.”</p><p>The hobgoblin turned to the cave and marched through. Rat people jumped at him from all sides, but the Cleric was not startled, he was just annoyed. Ghast shot sacred flames across the tunnel, giving each foe radiation sickness that they slowly died from. He was not in the mood for his usual antics, and the rat people were small, very small.</p><p>He continued until he saw Camilla cornered against one of the tunnel’s walls. He pulled out his hammer a bludgeoned the rat on top of, flattening it into a wall.</p><p>“You alright?” he asked.</p><p>“Illa’s still down there!” she yelled, irritated at the situation at hand.</p><p>“I’ll get her. You go and make sure Olen doesn’t leave without me.”</p><p>As Ghast reached the end of the tunnel, he found himself in a cave. There, in the centre, he saw a large rat, about the size of a halfling. The rat had his hands around Illa (who was small enough for that to be possible,) and a sword aimed at her neck. The rat man grinned as Ghast stepped forward.</p><p>“Don’t move any further. I have your friend here. You wouldn’t want to make things bloody now, would you?”</p><p>Ghast’s eyes widened. “Woah. Calm down. She is <strong>not </strong>my friend.”</p><p>“I see. So, you won’t mind if I remove her head from her body?”</p><p>“I would, actually. She does know healing spells and I might run out of my own sometimes.”</p><p>“Ghast!” Illa yelled, infuriatedly.</p><p>“I mean.” Ghast continued. “She is a… va- valu- oh fuck, do I have to say this? She is a <em>valued member</em> of our guild and… I greatly… appreciate her. No. I’m sorry, this hurts.”</p><p>“Ghast!” Illa bellowed, her eyes looking like they were about to light on fire.</p><p>The rat man laughed. “Pity. I suppose I am eating human meat tonight.” He prepared his sword but was halted by the hobgoblin’s plea.</p><p>“Wait!” he said. “We can trade! What do you like? I’ve got… a tinderbox? Ooh, what about a bolt from my crossbow?”</p><p>“Why do you have bolts when you don’t have a crossbow?”</p><p>Ghast looked down at the crossbow attachment on his arm, then it hit him; the rat didn’t notice the contraption. Ghast grinned. “Actually, my rodent fellow. I have something better. Have my weapons.”</p><p>Illa raised an eyebrow while the rat man’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Really?” the rat spoke.</p><p>Ghast placed his hammer and shield on the floor before raising his arms. He backed away and allowed the rat to come forward. The ran man carried Illa with him before his feet met the weapons on the ground. Satisfied, he pushed Illa to the floor before picking up the hammer.</p><p>“This… is… beautiful. Where did you get it?”</p><p>Ghast shrugged. “Stole it.” the hobgoblin then raised his right arm and fired. The bolt penetrated the rat’s forehead. Ghast burst out laughing as the rat man dropped to the ground.</p><p>Illa folded her arms unamused. “He could have killed me!”</p><p>Ghast gave her a surprised look. “I saved you!”</p><p>“Can’t even say I’m valued. Yeah. Okay, Ghast. I see how it is.”</p><p>“I literally just saved you!”</p><p>“And I’m grateful. But there were many other ways you could have sorted that.”</p><p>“Well, that’s how I felt it should be handled. You’re alive, he’s dead; quit whining.”</p><p>The two made their way out of the cave. As they did, Illa noticed a troubled look on Ghast’s face.</p><p>“What’s the matter with you?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m just… a bit worried about… things.”</p><p>“What things?”</p><p>“Just… uhh. Right, Olen’s been acting weird.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? How so?”</p><p>“She just seems… off. In a mood I should say. She didn’t even use her smoke spell on our attackers. She didn’t use any spell!”</p><p>“Maybe she’s just tired.”</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>Ghast’s mind raced in many different directions as they left the hill. Something was up, and he was going to figure it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now... onto my other crap.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group stop at a sign. Also, an orc moves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stopped at a nearby signed marked, “Stop. In three miles,” it was squiggled on in bad writing. Ghast’s face lit up at the sight of it. Finally, he’d be able to get some food, or better yet, a bed. The beds he’d been sleeping on were less than pleasant. The seat in the caravan was not comfortable and his bed in the place he had stayed had a fine double-bed, but he didn’t like the colour. He sighed thinking about it.</p><p>He turned and saw the rest of the crew, they were all watching the stars and pointing out constellations. He could hear Quanda claim she saw some stars make a bong. He wished.</p><p>“Can we get going? I don’t want to be stuck here all night.” He groaned as they looked back at him, irritated. “I’m just making a suggestion.”</p><p>“Sleep on the floor, it might be beneficial for you.” Illa remarked.</p><p>“Ghast!” yelled Quanda. “Do you see the bong?!”</p><p>“Maybe it’s time <em>she </em>sleeps.” Camilla commented.</p><p>“Look, I’m not trying to be rude.” Ghast continued. “Actually, that’s a lie; I am. I’m just fed up with this constant fucking driving. Can’t we just stay somewhere for <em>one </em>night?”</p><p>“What’s the point? It’ll be morning in five hours” Olen argued, he eyes showing that carelessness.</p><p>“I just think- ah fuck it.” Ghast spat before returning to the cart.</p><p>Far away from it all stood an orc, an eye of Gruumsh to be exact. He was tall with short black hair. He looked down at his compass and the back at the hills in front of him.</p><p>“It is close… I know it.”</p><p>He continued forward before finding himself in a small village of wooden shacks. As he continued forward, many opened their doors and called out to him.</p><p>“Sir?” one human spoke. “You just going to walk off? I might have what you need.”</p><p>The whole village began scrounging around their homes, trying to find antiques to sell to the orc, before he knew it, every human, elf, and dwarf was circling him with useless objects. His face remained monotoned.</p><p>“Come on, lad!” yelled one dwarven female. “Don’t you ‘ave some interest in this axe? It’s got a diamond on the end of it.”</p><p>The orc looked down at her and grinned. “My fair lady, that axe of yours is precious, why sell it?”</p><p>“It’s got no use to me now; I don’t fight anymore.”</p><p>He held it for a moment before giving it back. “What you have there is valuable. May is ask where you got it?”</p><p>“Forget that!” interrupted a human male. “I’ve got food that can last for days-”</p><p>He was cut off as the orc forced a blade from his wrist into the man’s neck. Everyone stopped advertising and stepped back.</p><p>“Now,” the orc continued, “back to my question. Tell me, small one. Where did you get it?”</p><p>The dwarven woman gulped. “I- I made it. I took the diamond from a traveller I robbed. It was my first robbery ya’see. I- crafted the axe from weapons I had looted from battlefields.”</p><p>The orc chuckled under his breath. “Very good. I did the same. A long time ago, I fought in the wars to claim back the lost city of Chels. I fought well, I did. And in my fighting, I came across many bodies. I thought to myself, I did. I wondered why they should go to waste. You see, once you take something from another, it’s not yours automatically, it must be made so. Without the right modifications, what’s the point of taking? It’s not yours if nothing has changed.”</p><p>“Is- is that what happened with your- um- blade thing?” she asked, nervously.</p><p>“It is. I took this from goblin trying to loot my boat. Noisy little shit he was. But I changed the blade, his was curved, mine is straight-forward. I think it does more damage.”</p><p>As he spoke, the people around him began to slowly walk back into their places until only the dwarf remained. “Are your- are your clothes taken from anybody?” she managed to ask, now sweating.</p><p>The orc growled. “No. these clothes were bought.” With that, he continued walking, his eyes continuing to check his compass as he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know... I really don't know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The magic school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew arrive and Olen seeks guidance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write more later on. I don't know. Now that everything is reopening, I'll be doing other things. I have plans this month, but not for writing. I'm so hyped about going to cafes again. Maybe I'll bring my laptop with me and write in them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghast looked upon the castle in front of him. This was not the castle they had been journeying to. This was a small castle, not with the usual structures. Yet, Olen seemed happy to be there.</p><p>As their cart moved through the grounds, Ghast noticed children outside. They seemed to be casting spells. The hobgoblin crossed his arms and growled. No fair, he thought. Took him ages to learn spells yet these kids were doing it while their voices were still high.</p><p>“What’s got you revved up?” he heard.</p><p>Ghast turned to Illa who was giving him a stern look.</p><p>“Just… this feels like a waste of time. Why are we going to a magic school?”</p><p>“Olen said it’s important. I think she just wants to get some magic items. You should be more openminded. Maybe you’ll find something you like.”</p><p>Ghast rolled his eyes. “Unlikely; these lot aren’t clerics… they can’t summon eternal flames.”</p><p>At that moment, the hobgoblin saw a child create fire with his mind. Ghast groaned before shutting the curtains.</p><p>“Bastards… I hope they’re orphans.”</p><p>As the card reached the entrance outside, a man in robes stood firm, awaiting the party.</p><p>“Greetings, travellers!” he spoke, cheerfully.</p><p>“Hello. I take it you’re the headmaster of this place?” asked Camilla as she dropped from the carriage’s front.</p><p>“That is correct, madam. I am professor Badger. Welcome to Badgerdon’s school of spells and other things!”</p><p><em>“Wow! What a great name!”</em> yelled Ghast, sarcastically, through the cart’s window. <em>“Bet it took twenty philosophers to think of that one.”</em></p><p>The people outside then heard the hobgoblin cry out as Illa elbowed him.</p><p>Camilla ignored it as she continued while Olen got off the carriage herself. “My friend here was raised in a school similar to this. She has a bit of an issue, and… well… she needs your help.”</p><p>The professor raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>“It’s… hard to explain. But there’s no one else that’s close. Can she trust you?”</p><p>The principal smiled and nodded. “You have my word.”</p><p>After many hours of arrangements, the party were given rooms. As the night came, Olen and Camilla sat in Badger’s personal office.</p><p>“So… you’ve lost your magic completely?” he asked.</p><p>Olen nodded in sorrow. “For a few days.”</p><p>Badger stroked his chin. “I see. This is most peculiar.”</p><p>“Can you help?” Olen asked, pleadingly.</p><p>Badger sat in silence. He seemed to be contemplating. Then, he nodded.</p><p>“I’ll think of something. Make yourself comfortable for now. My teachers and I will get to work tomorrow.”</p><p>With that, Camilla and Olen were placed in a room to share. As they both laid in their beds, Camilla turned over to face her friend.</p><p>“When are you going to tell the others?” she asked, abruptly.</p><p>Olen groaned. “Do I have to?”</p><p>“I’d say so. You’ve been with this crew of dingbats for months. You need to show some <em>honestly,</em> let them know you trust them.”</p><p>“It’s… not that simple. These people rely on me. If I can’t use my spells, I’m useless!” the elf cried.</p><p>Camilla sighed. She pitied the young witch.</p><p>“You’re not useless. You have many attributes!” she replied, joyfully.</p><p>“Really? Like what?” snapped Olen.</p><p>“Like… you have- a heart.” Camilla tried to explain. “Yes. You’re the one person in this group who really does care about the people around her. Let’s face it, the rest are more… well, <em>antihero</em> like. But you, you’re good. You’re actually heroic.”</p><p>Olen shook her head. “That’s why I’m afraid. They’re nothing like me. If I’m no longer of use to them, what’s to stop them from leaving me here?”</p><p>Camilla shook her head. This elf was really jumping to the worst possible conclusions.</p><p>“Oh please. Ghast would never leave you here.” She then whispered.</p><p>“Oh. No!” the elf suddenly yelled back. “Don’t even- no! Getting away from <em>him</em> would be a plus to this situation.”</p><p>“Come on… he’s sweet.” Camilla debated.</p><p>“Stop it! He’s gross! Everything he says is so inappropriate.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. He’s nice! He just has a hard time showing.”</p><p>“Go marry him then.” Olen muttered.</p><p>“Maybe I will!” Camilla yelled.</p><p>Slowly, the Tiefling then rolled over before blowing out the candle on the table next to her bed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>